deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Croatian Rebel
Croatian Rebels were comprised of ordinary citizens and fully-trained soldiers. They battled Serbians and Socialist Yugoslavia for independence for their homeland of Croatia during the Croatian War of Independence. The main conflict was between Croatia and Serbia but the battle escalated when Yugoslavia provided support for Serbia. The US and other UN members supported Croatia by providing firearms or even manpower. The conflict ended in Croatian victory and the country was granted its independence. Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by Omnicube1) Croatian Rebels Cuban Revolutionaries Five Cuban revolutionaries are patrolling a moist jungle and have received orders from Fidel Castro to engage any threats. The Cubans immediately notice a group of Croatian combatants and prepare to engage them. The leader of the five revolutionaries orders one of his comrades to fire their RPG-7 at them. The Croatian Rebels hear a faint hissing noise and the leader of the group tells them to take cover. The rocket detonates but does not kill any Croatians. The rebel sniper draws his MACS-M3 and spots the revolutionary loading another rocket he fires and the bullet rips the revolutionary in two. The leader of the revolutionaries orders his team to move down the hill to engage the Croatians. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1921 at the Croatian sniper and riddles his body with lead. The Croatians return fire and firefight ensues. Two revolutionaries fire their SKS-M rifles and kill one rebel. One Croatian wielding a Zastava M70 fires and kills one Cuban wielding a SKS-M Rifle. The revolutionary leader is wielding an RPD machine gun and fires at the Croatians. He wounds one and reloads. The Croatian Rebel leader draws his ARMA ERO and fires at the Cuban leader. The leader is now mortally wounded and yells at his minions to move forward. One rebel wielding an Ultimax 100 showers a revolutionary with bullets. However, the other revolutionary following him fires his Thompson M1921 and kills that rebel. The remaining Croatians pop up and fire the weapons at the revolutionary. The two fan out and search for the revolutionary squad leader. One Croatian finds him laying on the ground bleeding. He comes closer to the Cuban who flips around and fires his Tokarev TT-33 pistol at him. The Croatian hears the gunshots and draws his Browning Hi-power pistol and runs toward the gunshots. He spots the Cuban leader struggling to get up and fires his Hi-Power. The Cuban leader dodges the bullets and returns fire, The Croatian is struck in the hip and stomach. He stumbles and finds cover behind a log. The revolutionary limps toward the Croatian, gun ready. He looks over the log and does not see his enemy. He scratches his head and turns around to see the Croatian Rebel leader pointing the gun at his head. The rebel fires his pistol and the brains of the Cuban squad leader splatters all over the place. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Croatian Rebels won because of their superior training, and more modern weapons. It is also noteworthy that the Croatian Rebels had a war for independence and WON against one of the strongest armies at that time. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chechen rebels (by Ssdmarista) 5 Chechens were walking trough an eastern european city suddenly they hear 5 men talking in a slavic language and tought that they are Russian.They were actually Croatian and when they approached the Chechen's location one of them was killed by a Chechen Sniper.The 4 remaining Croatians fired back 3 of them with Zastavas and the other 1 with the machine gun.The Chechen also fired their 101 Kalashnikovs and machine guns.One of the Chechens gets cut in half by the croatian Machine gunner and the 4 remaining Chechens run inside a building.The Croatians chased after them in the same building once inside a Cechen fired his 101 killing another Croatian,the Croatians fired back killing the Cechen with a fireng squad of Zastavas.But they run into another cechen who fires his PK at the Croatians cutting one of them in half and forcing the 2 remaining ones into cover but this did not last long as his machine gun jammed and he runned away.A Croatian got his sniper rifle and killed the Chechen with a headshot as he was trying to leave.A Chechen came up with his Borz and tried to assassinate the Croat sniper only to be killed by the Croat leader with a burst of his ARMA ERO.The Croat Sniper hearing the shots pulls out his ARMA ERO and went with the leader to search for he last Chechen.The Chechen was around a corner waiting for the 2 Croats with his Borz the Croatian leader sent the other Croatian to inspect the corner only to be ambushed by the Chechen with the Borz.The 2 leaders fired at eacth other with their SMGs while chasing each other until they ran out of ammo.Then they pulled out their pistols and fired at each other during a chase until The Makarov run out of ammo and the Croat still had some bullets in his Browning.The Chechen got cornered and and the Croat aproached him with his Browning saying:Sada je gotovo Srbije!Hrvatska nikada neće biti poražen (it's over now Serbian!Croatia will never be defeated) the Chechen hear what he said and because some croatian words are similar to the Russian ones he managed to pick up a few of them and realisies that they were not Russians but Croatians so he told him in Russian:Подождите! Не стреляйте! Я не серб! Мне очень жаль чTo я напал на тебя! я слышал, что вы и ваши друзья говорящих на славянском языке, и я учил ты русский! Пожалуйста, прости меня! soon the croarian realised that this is not a serb put his gun down and as he knew Russian he told him:,,I'm sorry too'' and they shake hands and go eatch on his way Expert's Opinion The Chechens and the Croats were preety similar no big difference and their equipment and Xfactor proove it and in the end nobody won making this battle even To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites